With the recent widespread use of the Internet, cloud computing has been used in various fields. Cloud computing is a service usage pattern in which users use services (cloud services) provided by a server on the Internet, using a communication terminal connected to the Internet and pay for the service.
When the server provides a service distributing video data, unnecessary data is reduced or removed by video compression techniques. In the video compression techniques, MPEG-4 and H.264, using inter-frame data encoding, predicts inter-frame data changes to reduce the amount of video data. This method includes the differential coding technique that compares frame data with frame data to be referred to and encodes only changed pixels. Using this differential coding reduces the number of pixels to be encoded and transmitted. When the thus encoded video data is displayed, it can appear as if each differential data generated by the differential coding is included in the original video data. In the prediction of the inter-frame data changes, pieces of frame data within the video data are classified into frame types such as the I frame data and the P frame data.
However, because the I frame data and the P frame data are frame data constituting video data that is lower in image quality than still image data, when the contents of the frame data continue not to be updated, the state is equivalent to a state in which low image quality still image data continues to be reproduced. This causes a problem in that a state continues in which an image is difficult to be viewed by a user of a communication terminal.